In order to package goods which are usually stacked on a pallet, gusseted tubes, inter alia, are used which are fed in from a tube supply, for example a film reel, in a state, in which they are folded together. In order to be pulled over, the gusseted tube has to first of all be opened. The opened gusseted tube is then accepted by a device, for example a pulling-over device or a clamping device, which then pulls over the opened gusseted tube.
Suction cheeks are used for opening purposes. The said suction cheeks generate a vacuum by means of a fan in the region of their respective contact face, with the result that that region of the gusseted tube which is contacted by the suction cheek is attracted by suction in this way. However, gusseted tubes, the outer edges of which are folded over, for example, or the outer faces of which are greatly crumpled or the outer faces of which are particularly electrostatically charged or greatly interlocked, cannot always be opened reliably in this way.